Independence
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: Sequel to Jealousy...what will Stella do next?
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't...read my story Jealousy first or this won't make much sense! If you have read Jealousy, I am glad you are continuing this saga with me! This picks up two weeks after Stella broke up with Kelly at the riverwalk. I hope you enjoy. Please comment/review/favorite/follow!

...

Independence

..

Chapter 1

.

Firehouse 51

"Last night was insane" Stella said loudly walking into the firehouse.

Kelly was sitting at the squad table and looked up after hearing her voice. Stella did not mean to bring anything up in front of him

"What did you do?" Sylvie asked ushering her quickly through the doors

"Went to this amazing jazz club" Stella answered following Sylvie's lead to get away from Kelly

"That is awesome. Did you sing?"

"Not really, but I met up with the pianist after the show and we played a 10 second song and he want's me to come back on Saturday to sing a song with them

"So are you going to invite us?" Cruz said

"What do you mean?" Stella asked, hoping to keep her social life away from the firehouse

"Just thought it would be nice to hear you sing" Cruz said and put his hands up as if she was attacking him

"It is not that I don't want you to come, I would just prefer to have you all come after I sing there a few more times"

"Fine" Cruz said and walked away

"It is like he is Kelly's spy" Sylvie said

"I don't think Severide is asking him to do it" Otis said

"When was the last time you two spoke?" Herrmann asked after being quiet for a while

"I mean we are pleasant in passing, but I have not had a conversation since the day after we broke up"

"What? You never told me that" Sylvie exclaimed

"Yeah, cause it was hella awkward and I didn't want to relive it" Stella said

"Well now you have to tell us...it has been 2 weeks" Otis said

"Fine. To get everyone off my back"

"I have a feeling this is going to be funny" Herrmann said smiling

"Shut it. Alright so this is what happened...I was talking on the phone with Gabby about how things were without Kelly and I mentioned that I missed certain things about him..."

"What does Gabby have to do with this?" Otis said

"I am not done. I then went into all the things that I couldn't stand, but like stupid stuff. And I turned around to find Kelly sitting behind me"

"You were talking like that at the firehouse?" Herrmann questioned

"Seems like a bad idea" Otis added

"No. I was at a coffee shop near Kelly's apartment"

"It doesn't sound that bad. Did he hear you?" Sylvie said

"Yeah, he came over and made a comment"

"What did you do?" Sylvie asked

"I stumbled over my words trying to find an excuse and then Gabby told me to give the phone to Kelly"

"Did you?" Otis exclaimed

"This is Gabby we are talking about it" Sylvie laughed "Of course she did"

"Sylvie is right, you cannot say no to that woman"

"What did Gabby say to him?" Herrmann asked

"I don't exactly know, she said some stuff and then he handed the phone back to me. I guess someone called for a paramedic. She texted me to say she is okay, but won't be able to talk for a while"

"What did Kelly say when he handed the phone back"

"He said... _I am glad you still talk to Gabby. I am not here looking for you. Just kind of used to it from when you lived with me. I am going to give you space, but if you ever need me, I want to be there for you_...and then he waved goodbye and left"

"So you both are pretending you haven't seen each other because Cruz told me nothing about this"

"Can someone get Cruz to back off of Kelly. It is not helping anything" Stella asked her friends

"I am on it" Sylvie said

"Me too" Herrmann added

Luckily the bell rang for a call and the firehouse went rushing to the rigs for their first call of the day.

.

After the call Cruz came and sat down next to Kelly. The rest of the squad guys got up and left knowing Cruz was going to bring up Stella.

"Stella kicked me out of the conversation" he said as if he felt burned by her

"Cruz, I don't need the 'Stella Day-by-Day"

"I am not pushing" Cruz started and Kelly's eyebrows went up "I just think you two are good for one another. I mean before you got all distant"

"See that is something that I do and have always done. She wants time to herself...I cannot argue with that"

"But you are giving up" Cruz said defeated

"She made it clear she needed time. I cannot push her to be with me just because I don't want to lose her."

"Isn't that what she wanted...for you to want her and let her in?"

"Maybe initially. I overheard her talking about me, she had a lot to say and not all of it was that she wanted me back. It was more about how she didn't want to lose herself. The last thing I want is to be blamed for that"

"You want me to back off and stop reporting to you"

"I do. So go find the guys, we are going to do drills"

"Sure thing Lieutenant"

.

Molly's

Stella was working behind the bar and a few of her new friends that she met through Tyler were at the bar

"Tyler comes back into town next week" one of the girls said

"And" Stella questioned pouring a beer from the tap

"Well, how did things end with you two?" the girl added

"Nothing happened, I did a favor for him, he asked if we could see each other again and the end"

"Why are you getting all defensive? I was only asking to see if it would be cool for all of us to go out"

"Why would you think it went badly?"

"Because we can tell he likes you, but that he also was seeing someone at Baylor" the girl continued

"Like dating?" Stella questioned a little bit shocked

"No, just going out together and getting to know one another. Like he only met her a week before he first came out to Chicago" another new friend said

"Oh, well that is a good thing, right?" Stella asked "He isn't like waiting for me right?"

"Oh god no, they are totally sleeping together" the girls boyfriend stated

"Phew" Stella said

"So we only brought it up because we think he is bringing her. And our concern is that he wants to see how you will react."

"That is messed up" Otis popped up, clearly listening in on the conversation "you realize that means Kelly was right"

"I never said Kelly was wrong" Stella said "I just didn't think that was his only motive"

"It definitely wasn't Tyler's intention, but I am sure coming in between you two didn't make him feel bad. He has always been a bad boy, you should know that" the male said

"Yeah, I can see that. Regardless if Tyler was involved, Kelly and I would have probably still split up."

"Anyway, I wanted to give you a heads up because I feel like we are friends and I have no loyalty to either one of you...I am just the girlfriend of the friend"

"Thank you, I appreciate that"

"She has an ulterior motive also..." the male said

"I have a a guy friend who is new to Chicago and maybe thought it would be nice to have a date in case"

"I have no intention of making anyone jealous. Kelly or Tyler. I just want to date myself" Stella said

Her friends and Otis laughed

"She is serious" Herrmann said

"Whatever, I still think he could use a friend" the girl said

"I would happy to be his friend" Stella smiled and walked away saying "I just want my independence"

.

.

.

This story is going to be more playful than the last. Focusing more on Stella and character development outside of the firehouse. But, who else is looking forward to tomorrow's episode. Hoping to post one more chapter before the show airs.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for following this saga with me. I hope you enjoy!

...

Independence

..

Chapter 2

.

Kelly's Apartment

"How is it going man" Kelly said as Matt came into the kitchen

"I really am searching for a new place. I will be out of here soon"

"There is really no rush, it isn't like you are invading my personal life" he laughed thinking about how he wasn't with Stella anymore.

"Speaking of...I feel like we should go out"

"We can go to Molly's. Stella isn't working tonight"

"How would you know that?" Casey asked "Oh...Cruz" he followed up with answering his own question

"Yeah, I will say it is the only information I didn't mind getting" Kelly laughed

"Have you two interacted at all since the coffee shop?" Casey asked

"We are friendly at the firehouse, but no. I can say I don't know how you did it with Gabby"

"Do What?"

"Work together when things were not good between you two"

"It helped when we were on different rigs, but that fear of losing her in dangerous situation was hard to turn off. Like the protective factor. I found myself becoming way more worried about her than normal"

"I thankfully have not been on many calls with her lately. She took a lot of vacation and we haven't been on many of the same calls"

"You are better at dissociating than me."

"True" Kelly laughed "But seriously, this limbo stage is rough. Like there are nights I want to call her because it gets lonely"

"Well before when you two fawned over one another you both were dating and were with other people. I know she probably won't do anything if she is trying to be an independent woman, but you are a different story"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"When Anna died you slept your way through Chicago"

"I don't think Stella would ever consider me if I slept around during this time...that is the only think keeping me from getting really drunk"

"You can go out and not bring a girl home. It is possible"

"I am not that big of a manwhore" Kelly laughed "I have self control, but if I get in the whatever mindset, it is hard to turn around"

"Then, how about we just make it a boys night at Molly's. Maybe the next time we have a few days off, you be my wingman. You might not be dating, but it doesn't mean I can't"

"Sure thing" Kelly set taking another sip of his coffee. Kelly's phone rang moments later and Matt excused himself from the room. "Mom? Is something wrong" Kelly said into the phone

"No nothing, I was planning on coming to Chicago for a few days to surprise but when I called Stella she said you two broke up. I didn't want to push her for more info. So what on earth are you doing?" Jennifer responded. She took a liking to Stella and thought they worked well as a couple.

"Mom, she broke up with me"

"So what did you do?" She questioned more, knowing her son well enough

"Why do you assume I did something?" Kelly quipped back

"Because you are like Benny. I saw how you interacted with people when he died. You either cheated on her or pushed her away. perhaps both?

"I can see you are on her side" Kelly said starting to get annoyed

"I am on both of your sides. I would hate to see you ruin something so pure because you stubborn"

"Listen, if she would take me back, I would go straight to her, but she wants time and I need to respect her"

"No, you need to change your ways. Get therapy or something. Don't be so flipping proud to ask for help" Jennifer stated

"I am working on myself, believe me. I hear it all the time at work. Are you still coming?"

"I spoke with Stella and she told me to still come and if I wanted it to be a surprise I should ask Matt. I don't want to burden that man with anything else, so surprise I will be in town tomorrow. I have a hotel suite because I don't want to put Matt out"

"It won't affect Matt. I could sleep on the couch"

Jennifer laughed "Like last time you slept on the couch?"

"Not funny. Send me and email with your trip details and I will pick you up from the airport"

"No need to pick me up, Stella offered to get dinner with me when my flight lands so she is picking me up. I will end up going to my hotel after so I will touch base the next day. I love you. Be safe"

...

"That was so bizzarre" Kelly said putting the phone down and looking at Matt

"I heard my name, what happened"

"My mom is coming to town tomorrow and apparently her and Stella are friends. She is meeting my mom before I get to see her"

"Well that is because you messed up this time. She has to stick with the right person" Matt said sarcastically

"What is this. I need to go out. I need a driink"

"So are you being my wingman?"

"I want to say yes so badly" Kelly paused "But I need to be good. Guy's night it is"

...

..

.

SORRY! I have failed at my updating duties! I can't promise I will update all the time, but I was re-inspired to write.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Independence

..

Chapter 3

.

Airport

"Stella!" Jennifer shouted coming out of th airport

"Jennifer, it's so good to see you"

"Same. Before we go...I of course want to talk about what happened but only if you do, so if you want me to shut up, say so, please"

"You can say his name. I'll let you know if you get too close for comfort" Stella smiled as she helped with Jennifer's bads

"Okay, great. So where are we going?"

"There is a Turkish restaurant downtown I have been to a few times. You up for something different"

"Yes! Sounds good. I'd like to be adventurous" Jennifer replied

.

Restaurant

" I know you didn't give me details on the phone. So if you want to share something with me please let me know because right now in my brain cheated on you like Benny cheated on me"

"Kelly did not cheat on me. He became is so emotionally distant and mean that it felt like we're living two different lives. He was drowning and he wanted me to save him but I couldn't do that again. You know about my failed marriage at least I'm sure you know about it. That was the same feeling I was getting and I didn't want to do that to myself again. So I ended it. And I'm focusing on myself right now and it is probably the best decision that I've made this year."

"I'm really glad that you made that decision for yourself. And I even more thankful that Kelly is not a carbon copy of his father. I really wish that you two we're still together, he finally found someone who understands him and his job. I get that it was too much and I don't blame you and I don't hate you for it. In fact I'm very proud of you for making such a difficult decision. It really sucks when someone you love is throwing everything they have away and can't see it."

"Thank you for being understanding Jennifer."

"I need to be honest about something"

"Go for it" Stella said happily

" was really hoping that someday soon you would be referring to me as mom instead of Jennifer. I hope that doesn't freak you out"

"No. It's very kind for you to think of me that way. I swore when we first met that you hated me"

"A mom will always be protective over her son. It didn't take me long to realize that you were good for him and then I didn't need to be the mama bear"

Stella paused "I'm really glad that you still decided to come"

"Me too" Jennifer said and then squeezed Stella's hand

...

Molly's

Kelly and Matt walked into the bar.

"I guess Stella isn't working tonight" Mouch said looking at Hermann

"Joe must have took a picture of the schedule again. Those two are never going to have an natural encounter. Everyone is just creating ways for them to never see each other. One day it's going to end badly and it probably will end up up being Cruz's fault" Herrmann added

"Boys night" Cruz yelled from the back

"You ever realize that when Kelly comes it's boys night and when Stella's working there more girls here. We should start advertising gender night" Otis laughed and got a stink eye from Hermann

"Otis, say something to Joe and end this" Hermann replied

"Hey Captain" Otis said as the two bachelors approached the bar "what can I get you"

"Usual" Matt replied

"Whatever IPA is on tap" Kelly said

"Coming right up" Otis said and went to get their drinks

"Hey Severide" Hermann said "Can I talk to you?"

"What's up?" Kelly responded

"Where are you and Stella at as far as speaking"

"Are you talking about the bar?"

"Yeah" Hermann said reluctantly "I also do care about both of you"

"I know you do. So we have not really had any encounters, mostly because Joe stages it that way. But I can see her and not make it weird and I think she can do the same"

"Then talk to him...talk to Joe"

"Done" Kelly smiled and went down to sit with the guys from Squad

...

Restaurant

"So how have things at work been?" Jennifer asked

"I took some time off, so I have not really been at the house much since we broke up. Otherwise, good. I think the house is kind of on edge"

"I am sure; relationships among co-workers is difficult to manage" Jennifer said with a sigh

"Why do I feel like you are speaking from personal experience" Stella pushed

"Cause I am seeing a co-worker..." Jennifer said sheepishly

"That is great that you have moved on"

"Yeah, we have been together before Benny died"

"Tell me about him!"

"I haven't told Kelly"

Stella laughed "Well I won't be telling him"

"Right" Jennifer laughed "I wanted to bring him on this trip, but when I found out about your breakup I knew I couldn't introduce him without you being there to support Kelly"

"He can handle this. I am sure as long as you are happy, he will be"

"Kelly is a hard nut to crack. You of all people know this. Anyway, I will put it off till my next visit"

"If that is what you think is best. And do not worry, I won't say anything to anyone"

"Thank you. Can I tell you about him?" She smiled

"Please...let's definitely talk about someone other than me!" Stella chuckled

...

Kelly's Apartment

"Do you think it is weird that my mom went out with Stella?" Kelly grappled

"No, you need to get over this." Matt said

"You think my mom will tell me how Stella is?"

"So that is what this is about? You want to know about her because you miss her"

"Stop making me into one of those guys" Kelly said and walked away

"Can you please go out with me? Maybe hanging out with some other girls will make you stop thinking"

Just as Matt finished Kelly got a text that made his eyes widen

"What is wrong" Matt said quickly "Is it your mom?"

"No Stella...She wants to talk after shift"

"Wonder why?" Matt questioned "Are you responding?"

"Yeah" Kelly pondered what to write... _Just tell me where and I'll be there_..."Sent. Also, I will be your wingman tonight."

"You want to seem like you have a life don't you?" Matt laughed

"Can we just get to work" Kelly said and walked out the door

...

..

.

Comments are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

...

Independence

..

Chapter 4

.

Locker Room

"Why did you text him again" Emily asked

"Because we need to be civil at work" Stella responded

"The house is divided...even though we tried not to be" Sylvie added putting her bag over her shoulder

"Yeah...but most people chose you" Emily replied

"That doesn't make me feel better than him...but its nice to know I have support" Stella remarked

"So where are you meeting him" Sylvie asked

"The blue room. I wanted it to be at work, so it would just be at work"

"That was smart" Sylvie stated

"But you two have hooked up at the firehouse...his office right?" Emily smirked

"Shut it...I have self-control" Stella started "I also must be going. Wish me luck"

Sylvie and Emily stated at the same time "Luck"

...

The Blue Room

"Hey" Stella said walking into the room as Kelly looked through a file

"Hey. It's good to see you. How was your time off?"

"Good, hung out with some of my new friends. Almost went home but figured that would not be drama free" she laughed

Kelly smiled. He loved her laugh. He didn't realize how tough it would be to be in the same room and not be able to be close to her "I am happy for you"

"Thanks"

"So what did you want to talk about" Kelly said quickly

"I want to make sure our break up doesn't affect the house"

"That is probably a good idea. What do you have in mind"

"I need you to transfer" Stella said stoickly. Kelly's jaw dropped and Stella laughed "Come on Kelly, I could never ask you to do that"

"I would do it for you if that is what you needed" He said softly

"Okay, stop doing that" She said as a rush of feelings came running through her body

"It is the truth though. I won't lie to you...I have learned my lesson"

"I appreciate that, but I was joking. 51 is your home...mine too so we need to figure us out"

"What exactly are you saying?" Kelly said confused

"I think we need to address the firehouse together"

"You are still going to do most of the talking though..." Kelly smiled

"Well yeah, but you will be there is unity to let everyone know things don't need to be separate. Like you should come to Molly's when you want" Stella smiled back

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I will be fine seeing you"

"If it gets too much, you will tell me right? I care about you...I always will"

"I care about you too Kelly" Stella paused "Like I don't want anything bad to happen to you" she added and stepped back as things were getting to the orange zone of falling back into old habits

"Everything okay?" Kelly asked

"Yeah, its not like I lost feelings for you...I just couldn't sacrifice my own well being for you"

"Stella I get it. You don't need to explain yourself again" he smiled "Can I ask you a question"

"Sure. Is it about your mom?"

"No, what you talked about can stay between you two."

"Okay, what is up?"

"I know you want to find who you are again" Kelly started not really sure how to ask about his social life

Stella caught on "If you get with a girl...I can't stop you...I knew that was a possibility when I ended things. I won't like it though, if I am being honest"

"Is that because we have a chance down the road"

"I can't answer that now Kelly. Its only been a month" Stella said wishing the conversation didn't make this turn

Kelly sat down on the desk. "I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize any type of relationship with you"

Stella walked closer out of instinct "Okay, go on dates, kiss girls, get a crush...all good. Just don't parade a girl in front of me, because I wouldn't parade a guy in front of you. I also don't want to hear rumors from the guys...cause that will hurt knowing you can just move on"

"To be clear...if I started sleeping around; you wouldn't give me a chance"

"Kelly I don't know." Stella said getting frustrated and louder

"Hey, I am sorry I shouldn't have brought this up"

"No, its worth talking about, I just didn't expect to be"

"Can I be honest?" Kelly asked

"Of course"

"I don't want to hear about or see you with other guys. I don't want to sleep around, but if you are out there going on dates, I don't want to limit myself of fun"

"I get it. I will tell you this about me. I don't want to sleep around. I don't plan on doing anything anytime soon...especially because I can pleasure myself alone" Stella said and Kelly's mind went in the gutter.

"Thanks for clarifying" Kelly laughed and so did Stella

"I hate that I miss you" Stella took a deep breath as Kelly's face sunk in "I have to get going. Tomorrow we address the house?"

"Yeah" Kelly replied

...

Kelly's Apartment

"So how did it go?" Matt asked as Kelly put his bag down

"I got clarification and I get to stand up in front of everyone nodding"

"Good clarification?"

"Well I feel more comfortable going out with you...but I can't tonight because my mom made dinner plans"

"I figured as much. Brett invited me to night spin class...she said there are lots of girls there"

"You ever consider something with Brett?" Kelly asked "You two seem to be close"

"Well we are connected through our feelings cause of Gabby leaving"

"Well, sometimes it seems like more" Kelly smiled

"You have the worst sense of female intuition"

"But I do know what it feels like to fall for someone you can't have" Kelly said walking into this room

...

..

.

Thanks you for those who have commented, followed and added this story as a favorite. I will keep uploading short chapters when I have the time to sit down.


	5. Chapter 5

[Note: Introducing new characters and girl from Chapter 1 now has a name: Alice]

...

Independence

..

Chapter 5

.

Molly's

"Kelly just walked in...you sure you are okay with this" Otis asked

"Enough, I am fine. Plus I only work another 15 minutes, going out with some friends...to that Jazz bar"

"We should have a jazz night" Hermann said "You can perform"

"Not happening. I am not ready for you guys to judge me" Stella responded

Kelly walked up to the bar where they were all standing "Hey Stella"

"Hey. What can I get you?" She asked pleasantly

"Scotch on the rocks" He replied "I just had dinner with my mom"

"That is good. She seemed good when I saw her"

"Yeah, she is super positive and happy. I expected her to be more emotional even though her and Benny had a bad relationship"

"She is a strong woman. Listen, it was good seeing you, I have to wait on some other customers" Stella said and walked away

"Wow...you are just a customer" Emily remarked

Kelly gave her a glare and walked towards a table with Cruz and Capp

"That was kinda harsh Emily" Sylvie said "you know he is taking it harder than Stella"

"That is not exactly true. He has been clubbing according to Cruz" Otis piped in

"Is he bringing girls home? That is a true test of his character" Emily responded

"No. Cruz said he ends things at the door. Casey on the other hand..." Otis laughed

...

Jazz Club

Stella walked into the club and spotted her group of friends. She was proud of herself for finding new relationships and not holding herself up in her apartment. She had to credit Tyler for introducing her to Sam and the rest of the group. Tonight she was meeting Sam's friend who was new to Chicago, she did not see any pictures but did notice a new guy at the table who was extremely attractive to her.

"Stella" Sam yelled and stood up to greet her "I am so glad you were able to come. I think you are going to have a lot of fun tonight"

"I hope so, I am pretty nervous to sing thought" Stella responded

"You have a ton of support and you know Elliot is a great pianist to accompany you"

"Very true. I have two questions before we sit"

"Shoot" Sam said

"1. Is Tyler coming?"

"There is a story there, long story short, he and his baby mom/fiance are going to her parents for an engagement party"

Stella's jaw dropped "I was not expecting that...but growing up with Tyler I am not surprised he is in this situation. Why aren't you there?"

"That is in the long story part" Sam laughed "What is the second question?"

"2. The new to Chicago guy...is that him?" Stella said nodding her head to the corner of the room where Sam stood up from

"Yes, the guy Alice told you about at Molly's...I didn't realize he was so attractive" Sam laughed

Stella laughed "I told her I didn't want to date anyone"

"Alice just wants everyone to be friends. I think..." Sam paused "Anyway, I just met him this morning and he is really cool. I think he will be an awesome addition to the group. He also plays guitar, so Alice figured you could introduce him to the music scene"

"Cool...and his name" Stella questioned

"Luca...I think" Sam laughed "Something with an L"

"Wow. Super helpful" Stella laughed "I need to get ready for my set. Let me find Elliot and then I will come meet him."

"Alright, I'll let Alice know" Sam said and walked away

...

Cruz, Otis, Sylvie's Apartment

"So tell me again why you are having a guys night here?" Sylvie asked Cruz has a bunch of firefighters walked through the door

"Because we have the biggest place" Cruz said

"I am not really a fan of this either" Otis started "Lily is supposed to come over"

"Hey Brett" Matt said coming up behind the trio

"Hey." She said slowly

"I am surprised you agreed to this" he said

"I didn't" Sylvie said "I am going to find Lily before she walks into this and we will go out for dinner. Don't you dare ruin my couches" Sylvie said pointing at Cruz

"How about we make someone responsible in charge...Casey...you up for protecting the couches" Cruz laughed

"It is not funny Joe" Sylvie said

"I will make sure things don't get crazy" Matt said reassuranly touching her shoulder.

Sylvie looked at her shoulder and then up at Matt and paused "Okay. I'm gonna go"

Otis laughed "Thanks Brett" and walked away

"What is going on with her? And you?" Cruz said

"What do you mean?" Casey questioned

"See Cruz sees it too" Kelly said from the table

"Friends...girls and guys can be friends. Believe it or not you don't have to sleep with everyone." Matt said angerly

"Speaking of sleeping...Severide, how is clubbing going?" Cruz asked

"None of that is happening. I drink with people there and then Matt tries to bring one home"

"You know I heard Sylvie talking to"

Before Cruz could continue Kelly stopped him "We aren't doing this. I spoke with Stella neither of us want to engage in anything."

...

Jazz Club

"So how was I?" Stella asked walking up to her group of friends

"I already told her she did amazing" Elliot said

"We loved it" Both Sam and Alice said

"You have quite a set of pipes on you. Are you trained?" Alice's friend asked

"I did the whole choir thing growing up" Stella responded "We haven't officially met" she stated

"You are correct"

Alice moved closer to do an introduction "Stella this is Nickolas. Nickolas this is Stella"

"Nice to meet you...you can call my Nic" Nickolas said "Otherwise I sound too Greek" he laughed

"Nice to meet you too. All I know is you are new in town and could use a tour guide"

"Well Alice, says you can navigate the city well and I would prefer not to get lost in Chicago" he laughed

"Yeah, it is not the best city to get lost in" Stella said back

Sam walked over "Stella I am going to the bar, do you want anything?"

"Yes, I will join you. Excuse me Nic I will be right back"

"Sure thing" he smiled

.

"So he is super nice right?" Sam asked

"I feel like I am being set up on a date" She said with a frown

"That was never my intention. I swear to you. Hinds sight, perhaps meeting him during the day would be better."

"It is okay, he seems cool. I am gonna have a drink with you all and then I am going to go home. I am tired"

"I figured as much. Can we order you some food too?"

"Stella leaned over the bar "Can I get a glass of your most dry Rose? And a side of Pommes Frites?"

"Coming right up, the waitress will bring over the food when it is ready"

"Thanks" Stella said grabbing her drink and walking with Sam back to the table

.

"So I heard you are a firefighter." Nic stated

"Yeah, I drive and work on Truck" Stella said and started to explain the differences in units at the firehouse while Nic listened intently. "What about you...what brought you to Chicago?"

"I help design safety features in airplanes"

"That sounds" Stella started

"Boring?" Nic laughed "The job itself isn't interesting but the perks are nice"

"I was going to say difficult" Stella smiled

"I would say boring" Sam smiled

"I want to thank everyone for coming to see me...it means a lot." Stella said getting her bags ready to go "Sam and I run on mornings I don't work and then go out for coffee. Do you want to meet us after?"

"I actually run too" Nic said "But I have not run in the cold of Chicago"

"I would work yourself up to maybe walking before you run" Sam said

"Agreed, make sure your lungs can take it" Stella said

"Okay, I'll meet you for coffee"

"We'll introduce you to some places. Meet us at at 9:30 at Limitless Coffee" Sam said

"Here is my card...my cellphone number is on there. Can you text me the details?" Nic said handing his card to Sam and Stella

"Sure thing, it was great meeting you." Stella said to Nic and then hugged her friends goodbye"

...

..

.

Thank you for reading. I will probably add a few more chapters. And don't worry...Nic is not a love interest or someone like Tyler.


End file.
